The Director
' The Director', also known by his real name Paulo Ravinski, was the main event icon at Halloween Horror Nights 13. He would later appear as a co-icon with other returning characters the Caretaker, Jack the Clown and the Storyteller for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. Paulo has also appeared at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood. The Director has been revealed to be the first icon for Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Studios Singapore when it started in October 2011. Backstory Paulo Ravinski was born in Eastern Europe. Aspiring to be a filmmaker, he initially started out as a snuff film director, capturing actual human suffering, torture and death on his movie camera. His first project was a controversial feature known as The Widow's Eye. The film shocked so many of his country population that Ravinski was forced out, which is when he came to America. Law enforcement agenices and film critics call his work snuff cinema. The Director prefers his work to be referred to as "art". Some people found tamer examples of his work, such as The Blood Letting and Death Procession. HHN Orlando Storyline Paulo was hired by Universal Orlando to film his newest Horror film at their Islands of Adventure park. Here, he turned each area of the park into a real horror movie perspective as part of his dream project. The Director himself would appear in All Nite Die-In at the event. The Director also came back with the other icons for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 with his own house All Nite Die-In: Take 2. The Director has also been revealed to be one of Fear's minions: Sacrifice, as he is willing to sacrifice the lives of other innocent people in the name of film. In 2012, the Director is revealed to be a member of the Legions of Horror; a Strengoit along with Lady Luck. HHN Hollywood Storyline Paulo was hired by Universal Studios Hollywood to create the most ultimate horror movie of all time. Before they allowed production to begin, Universal requested that Paulo submit a short film detailing his project to preview it for executives. However, when Universal viewed the graphic short film which contained real torture and death, they claimed Paulo's sick vision was too graphic for movie audiences. They then had the project cancelled for good, and banned Paulo from ever stepping foot into Universal Studios again. But Paulo did in fact, take up residence in an abandoned backlot set at the park, vowing to get revenge on Universal. Aware that Paulo was hiding on the backlot, Universal still allowed their annual Halloween event to run in 2006, but warned visitors that real horror would be created by Paulo. The Director appeared at the event in Terror Tram: Director's Cut. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights During Halloween Horror Nights 13, The Director appeared in the show Infestation, where he tortured a park guest by having a poisonous insect or arachnid placed on their head. He also appeared in his own haunted house, All Nite Die-In, where he could be seen in the first scene of the maze standing beside a drive-in screen. The other sections of the house were based on his "cut" of four Horror films: Halloween, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. For the following year's event, Halloween Horror Nights XIV, Paulo appeared in the haunted house Horror Nights Nightmares alongside Jack , the Caretaker and Eddie Schmidt. For Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16, the Director returned as one of the event icons. He was featured at the show The Arrival with fellow Horror icons Caretaker , Jack and Storyteller . He also appeared in the sequel to his 2003 house, All Nite Die-In: Take 2, where he presented a new "cut" of four more Horror features: The Ring, Hellraiser, Scream and The Silence of the Lambs. For Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, he appeared in Fear Revealed, and Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. For the online game of Horror Unearthed in Halloween Horror Nights 22, the Director is revealed to be a member of the Legions of Horror. The Director was eventually revealed to be the first icon for ''Halloween Horror Nights Singapore''. The look of the Director is a scar across his right eye and they have called him Billy Skorrski, indicating that the Director from Singapore is likely a different character. In 2015 in Orlando, the Director appeared along with his fellow icons at the Icons: HHN scarezone. Notable Quotes *''Pain is temporary, but film is forever.'' *''They say that film is art. FILM IS NOT JUST ART! Film is power. Film is magic. But most of all, film is a weapon.'' - In the queue video for All Nite Die-In: Take 2. *''You'll never sleep again.'' - Taunting a park guest during Infestation. *''Welcome to Halloween Horror Nights...THIRTEEN!'' - During the opening night "scaremony" of ''Halloween Horror Nights 13''. *''Nothing compares to real blood on film. It's the only way to really capture the emotion and fear of reality, in what the victim is feeling. It tells the story truthfully. This motivation is the key. My actors only get one take. It's a short take.'' - On an interview-like commercial for ''Halloween Horror Nights 13''. *''I don't need any money. All I need is you. You and your cooperation.'' *''You oughtta be in pictures... Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm.'' *''Well you might say that FEAR has given me budget for my latest film, aptly entitled "FEAR", and we are beginning a casting call beginning tonight throughout the month of October. Why don't you come on down? It's the ultimate dare to face YOUR fear!'' *''Who came up with reality TV? There's nothing'' real about it. It's all staged. It's all fake. Designed to appeal to a person's darker side. People say they want to watch real horror, real suffering, and they want to be terrified. But when you give it to them, they don't have the stomach for it. While I'll show them my reality. This October, Universal Studios Hollywood will get a taste of reality they won't soon forget. -During a Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood advertisement. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25